Farce spectrale
by Kamome-hebi chan
Summary: One shot sur Pokémon Y - Alors que la protagoniste se rend à une réunion du professeur Platane, son Ectoplasma d'humeur joueuse décide d'utiliser ses capacités pour faire une petite farce au professeur...


Voici ma toute première fanfiction (que j'ai réécrite bien sûr) qui se porte sur Pokémon Y. Je remercie Katlya qui a corrigé les fautes et a trouvé le titre (trouver les titres c'est vraiment pas mon fort...).

Si des fans de Zelda passent dans le coin, sachez qu'il y a une référence à un personnage, je vous laisse le trouver ;).

Disclaimer: la licence Pokémon appartient à Nintendo.

* * *

Je me présentai au comptoir, le professeur Platane m'avait donné une heure précise, il avait aussi invité ceux qui m'avaient accompagné lors de mes débuts en tant que dresseuse Pokémon.

Je m'étais offert le luxe de revenir dormir chez moi, j'avais commencer à me lasser de la tente plantée en plein chemin. J'avais enfilé une casquette toute droite venue d'Unys sur mes cheveux châtains que j'avais laissé détachés, un simple débardeur blanc, short un peu déchiré et délavé, pas par effet de mode mais juste abîmé par le voyage et des baskets noires. Je ne portais pas de maquillage comparé à la plupart des autres filles qui traînaient dans les rue d'Illumis, j'en avait horreur.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner que ma mère avait laissé sur ma table, en compagnie de mon fidèle Ectoplasma qui faisait parti des rares pokémon à ne pas tolérer le fait de rester dans une pokéball, j'adressais un rapide au revoir au Rhinocorne qui passait ses journée à garder la maison et partais en direction de la plus grande ville connue de Kalos : la fameuse Illumis. En dracaufeu évidemment, je ne serai jamais arrivée à temps à pied. Entre les hautes herbes infestées de pokémon sauvages, les dresseurs qui veulent te combattre dès qu'ils te voient, et plus simplement la longue route, j'en avais pour quelques jours. Nous avions atterri au centre de la ville, près de la célèbre Tour Prismatique qui, en plus d'être le monument de la ville qui attirait tous les touristes, servait d'arène pokémon.

Je montais dans l'ascenseur toujours accompagné de mon fantôme préféré, qui avait par ailleurs, attiré jusque là les regards méfiants des passants et devant qui la fille au comptoir avait balbutier un bonjour à mon intention tout en le fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts de peur. Le type spectre à toujours été considéré comme l'incarnation parfaite de l'effroi par la plupart des autres personnes, moi il m'a depuis toute petite fascinée, tout comme le type ténèbre. Alors que la plupart des petites filles se promenait dans les bosquets de fleurs pour jouer avec les Flabébés, je demandais à ma mère la permission de me rendre dans les vieux bois dans l'espoir d'y trouver un Brocélome. Tandis que certaines s'émouvait devant des films de romance, je me délectais de films d'horreur. Il en était de même pour beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais malgré mes goûts que les autres qualifiaient de « particuliers », j'étais loin d'être une mystimaniac et mon équipe avait variété de pokémons de différents types que j'appréciais tous.

La porte s'ouvrait enfin sur le labo du professeur qui m'accueillait chaleureusement sans la moindre réaction négative devant mon spectre violet, qui restait à moitié caché derrière moi, quelques idées de bêtises à faire en tête. Tous mes rivaux et amis étaient présent dans la salle : Kalem, mon rival principal qui faisait à peu près ma taille, toujours avec son habituel optimisme, Tierno, un garçon plutôt rondouillet et grand, poursuivant le rêve de devenir danseur avec ses pokémons, Trovato et sa touffe de cheveux roux, avide de connaissance, toujours son pokédex à la main, ainsi que Sannah, la plus petite, toujours à sauter dans tous les sens, faisant virevolter ses deux couettes châtains. Aucun des quatre ne semblaient avoir remarqué la présence d'Ectoplasma. Après avoir salué tout le monde, le professeur Platane nous invitait à nous asseoir sur une chaise pour regarder le diaporama qu'il avait élaborer dans le but de nous montrer les résultats de ses dernières recherches. Cela fait, il me demandais de faire méga-évoluer quelques pokémons de mon équipe, expliquant qu'il voulait examiner la phase de changement. Si lors des combats les règles ne donnaient le droit qu'à une méga-évolution par combat, rien ne m'en empêchait d'en faire autant que je voulais en dehors de ceux-ci.

Je sortais Lucario et Dracaufeu en même temps, si le premier semblait à son aise, le second trouvait le plafond bien trop bas et devait baisser sa tête. Je les firent méga-évoluer l'un après l'autre, le bracelet ne pouvait pas assurer cet état à deux pokémons en même temps, sous les regards satisfait pour le professeur, émerveillé pour Sannah qui sautillais comme une enfant, intéressé de Trovato encore en train d'écouter son pokédex, plutôt neutre de Kalem tandis que Tierno lâchait un « Trop cool !» loin d'être discret. Il manquait néanmoins quelqu'un à l'appel, je poussais doucement l'ectoplasme pour qu'il fasse à son tour une petite démonstration, mais comme je m'y attendais, en dehors de Kalem toujours aussi peu impressionable et du professeur, tout les reste de la troupe eut une réaction qui n'eut pas la manière de plaire au spectre. Sannah se cachait derrière Tierno en bredouillant :

« Un-Un-Un Fan-fan-fantôme !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste mon Ectoplasma !

-De-depuis combien de temps t'as ce truc ?

-Longtemps, et je te demanderai de pas l'appeler « truc ». Quelqu'un d'autre à une remarque à faire ? »

J'avais l'habitude que ceux qui le voient me regarde bizarrement ou fassent des commentaires blessants, c'est pourquoi je réagissais toujours au quart-de-tour lorsque des personnes me faisaient ce genre de commentaire. Sur ce coup là mes vielles habitudes avaient reprit le dessus, même si je n'avais pas réellement envie d'être aussi sèche avec eux. Trovato répondait un simple « non » avec un air parfaitement désintéressé, captivé par la voix robotique qui lui donnait moult détails sur le spectre au grand sourire. Le reste ne disait rien, étonné par ma réaction. Je m'excusais de mon comportement avant de faire luire la pierre sur mon bras, mais Ectoplasma semblait intéressé par tout autre chose. J'abandonnais, continuer ne servait à rien, il fallait l'accord des deux possesseur du matériel pour que l'opération s'avère efficace. Il s'approchait de Platane en sautillant, l'air joueur, je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait faire, j'avais envie de rigoler un peu.

« Vous devriez vous mettre à sa hauteur.

-Vraiment ? »

Curieux de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, il fléchit légèrement les jambes, juste assez pour que le pokémon pose ses deux mains sur son visage, sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille à couette, avant de prononcer « Ec-to-plas-ma » très lentement, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Puis son corps commença à se fondre dans celui de l'homme jusqu'à disparaître totalement dedans. Les spectateurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter, je peux le comprendre , c'est toujours impressionnant lorsque qu'on voit quelqu'un se faire posséder pour la première fois. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs clairement du jour où il m'a fait sa première démonstration…

Il n'était à l'époque qu'un Spectrum que je venais tout récemment de capturer, notre cohabitation venait à peine d'entamer. Après un entraînement intensif pour le mettre à la hauteur du reste de mon équipe, alors que je zigzaguais pour échapper au regard des dresseurs du coin, trop occupée à regarder tout autour de moi, je n'avais pas remarqué la pente glissante qui se trouvais à quelques pas de moi. Bien sûr, j'ai glissée sur la boue et me suis écrasée comme une patate dans l'herbe en contrebas. Comme si cela ne suffisais pas, je me retrouvée nez à nez avec un montagnard auquel je n'avais pas encore botté les fesses. Personne n'échappe à la règle du « premier regard, combat! » , alors bien sûr je me retrouvais avec en première place avec un fantôme épuisé, qui depuis que je l'avais sorti de la pokéball avec laquelle je l'avais capturé, refusait d'y re-rentrer, heureusement que je pouvais compter sur le reste de mon équipe qui était bien plus en forme que lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer à nouveau dans sa pokéball et plutôt irrité à l'idée de se battre une nouvelle fois, il contourna l'Exacavarenne ennemi pour se diriger vers celui qui m'avait provoqué en duel et prendre sa tête entre ses deux grandes mains, puis se fondre dans son corps, sous le regard furieux de son compagnon, et du mien, choqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et sa bouche se tordu en un sourire en coin, l'ensemble lui donnais un air mauvais, il articula péniblement :

« Exchacavareille, rentre dans da pokéballe »

Le pokémon le regarda bizarrement avant de s'exécuter, se laissant absorber par la pokéball que le dresseur tenait d'une main hésitante. Puis s'adressa à moi :

« Chela vous convient ?

-Mais que ? Spectrum ?

-Chai moi.

-J'ai une bonne idée, tiens, suis moi. »

En plus de mâcher ses mots, l'homme possédé avançais avec difficulté, je devais constamment le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans la boue. J'étais d'humeur à l'aider dans sa farce, faire faire n'importe quoi à quelqu'un, n'est ce pas un rêve ? Arrivée devant un petit lac avec en son milieu un tout petit îlot je m'arrêtais et lui demandais :

« Les montagnards apprécient autant l'eau que les types pierres, n'est ce pas ?

« E penche.

-Parfais. »

J'appelais Dracaufeu et lui donnais l'ordre d'amener le possédé sur l'île, après l'avoir aidé à s'accrocher au dos du dragon, il s'envolait, survolant l'eau calme, son passager tremblotant, on voyait clairement que Spectrum n'en avait pas l'habitude. Une fois le colis déposé sur la petite l'île sur laquelle se tenait étroitement un rocher et quelques touffes d'herbes, le fantôme quitta son corps d'un coup, l'homme semblait inconscient, et le spectre l'accompagna dans sa chute. De ce que j'avais pu lire la dessus, les victimes de possessions se réveillaient rapidement et sans séquelles ni souvenirs de ce qui avait pu se passer. J'aurais bien voulu voir sa réaction lorsqu'il se rendrera compte de sa situation, mais ce petit tour avait exténué mon pokémon spectre qui flottait maladroitement au dessus de l'eau pour me rejoindre. Bah, je crois que le message sera passé, on ne me provoque pas en duel alors que j'essaye d'éviter les combats, ma vengeance frappe toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Une fois que Spectrum m'eut rejoint, je le pris dans mes bras avec une facilité qui me déconcerta, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il ne pesait que cent grammes. C'est avec un fantôme dans les bras et Dracaufeu dans sa pokéball que nous reprenions notre route vers le centre pokémon, laissant derrière nous, ou plutôt sur la petite île, l'Exacavarenne sorti de sa pokéball qui ne semblais plus rien comprendre.

Cette première possession n'était que les balbutiements d'un futur artiste tentant bien que mal de maîtriser son art. Depuis, il se servait de cette capacité avec une grande facilité et arrivais à reproduire le comportement de ses victimes à la perfection, du moins quand il le voulait. Étant donné qu'il avait décidé de s'amuser, je m'attendais à tout et surtout n'importe quoi.

Comme d'habitude le visage humain se déforma dans un sourire aussi grand que possible tandis que les sourcils se fronçaient, lui donnant une allure peu humaine et inquiétante. Il se détendit rapidement pour laisser place à une expression plus souriante, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'approcha d'une Sannah tremblante avant de lui poser une main réconfortante son épaule :

« Sannah, tout va bien ?

-Mais-mais pro-professeur, j'ai vu le fantôme vous rentrer dedans, et-et après vous avez fait une tête qui fait peur !

-De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

Il se redirigea au milieu de la pièce avant de se tourner face à nous, et ainsi commença une longue tirade que je devinais pleine de bêtises à l'avance, sous le regard éberlué des autres occupants de la pièce :

« Voyez vous mes chers compatriotes humains, je pense que la pokéball est un horrible objet qui se doit d'être brûlé pour le bien de tous nos amis pokémons. Je vous propose ainsi de toutes les détruires ICI et MAINTENANT pour marcher tous ensemble vers un avenir meilleur. Vous aimeriez passer vos journées enfermés dans une boule pour être ensuite libérés la moitié du temps seulement pour vous battre ? Je ne pense pas, non. J'avais aussi pensé à une journée ou les rôles seraient inversés, des combats d'humains ne seraient-ils pas magnifiques ? Les hôpitaux feraient des bénéfices monstres ! Bien sûr vous allez me rétorquer qu'on à pas besoin de ça pour se taper la figure, mais ce ne serait pas mille fois plus amusant si nous laissions le choix de nos actions à nos compagnons ? Certes, il n'y aura pas le principe de type, mais quand même ! Laisser une journée où les pokémons seront rois !

-Et ceux qui n'ont pas le physique partiront perdants? »

C'était Trovato qui avait délaissé son pokédex pour lui balancer cette réplique sanglante, étant donné qu'il était loin d'avoir un physique taillé pour la bagarre, il se sentait directement concerné. Pour calmer les ardeurs du professeur déchaîné, j'ajoutai :

« Je ne pense pas que laisser les humains se taper librement dessus serait une bonne idée, certains petits malins pourraient tirer leurs épingles du jeu, ça serait problématique. De plus, je pense que si les pokéballs étaient autant un problème, nos compagnons nous l'auraient savoir depuis longtemps, s'ils rentrent dedans c'est parce qu'ils le veulent bien, si quand on les attrapent ils n'ont pas le choix, mais rien ne les empêchent de refuser par la suite. »

Il semblait dépité devant nos réactions, mais les oubliait vite, après un long soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé. Je devais le suivre pour l'empêcher d'en faire trop, alors que je le rejoignais, Kalem m'attrapa l'avant-bras d'un air amusé.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de voir ce que ça va donner.

-Si tu veux. »

Les autres prirent la décision de rester là ou ils étaient, surtout Sannah qui étais pétrifiée sur place. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je lui demandais :

« Tu lui as fait une léchouille ou quoi ? Elle est aussi animée qu'une statue.

-Même pas . »

Il m'avait répondu en haussant les épaules, une expression hilare sur le visage. Une fois sorti de la boîte mouvante, il se planta vers la pauvre fille qui s'occupait du comptoir avec un air sadique.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle.

-Bonjour ? Nous sommes en après midi monsieur.

-Monsieur ! Sais tu qui je suis au moins ? Petite impertinente ! »s'indigna t-il en prenant les joues de sa victimes entre une main pour déformer son visage dans une grimace joufflue et lui faisant une bouche en cul-de-poule.

-Excusez-moi pofesseur Flatane.

-Flatane ? Et puis quoi encore ! ». Il lâcha le visage de la jeune femme pour se caresser le menton avec le pouce et l'index comme plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Flatane… Pourquoi pas chère amie ! Maintenant je veux que tous le monde m'appelle le professeur Flatane! »Puis il poussa brutalement la porte d'entrée sous l'observation amusée de Kalem et moi même. Nous pouvions l'entendre hurler dans la rue :

« Chers concitoyens, je suis le grand professeur Flatane ! Je suis pour la destruction de l'entièreté des pokéballs ! »

Nous franchissions à notre tour le seuil pour observer le « spectacle ». Il dansait à présent de manière très étrange, avec une chorégraphie qui ressemblait plus à un rituel d'invocation qu'autre chose, en poussant des « Yiiiiiiiiha ! » et des «Koolooh-Limpa! ». Certains passants s'arrêtaient pour prendre des photos, sûrement des touristes qui le considéraient comme une attraction, d'autres se tordaient de rire, une mère habillée comme une institutrice sévère cachait les yeux de son fils curieux en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, comme si elle avait un démon devant elle. Le reste se contentait d'ignorer la scène assez inhabituelle qui se déroulait en pleine rue. Il commençait vraiment à en faire trop, je devais le stopper dans son élan avant que le professeur Platane se forge une réputation d'alcoolique, mais surtout que certains décident d'appeler la police, pour quelqu'un qui ignorait qu'il était possédé par un pokémon, il semblait plus complètement saoul qu'autre chose. Je m'approchais doucement avant de poser délicatement une main sur son épaule et de parler assez fort pour que les spectateurs m'entendent, l'arrêtant d'un coup dans son étrange représentation :

« Professeur Platane ! Vous avez encore oublié de prendre vos médicaments ! Regardez vous, vous êtes en pleine crise ! Venez donc. »

Puis à l'intention de ceux qui nous observaient :

« Pourquoi restez vous ici ! Il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Allez, rentrez chez vous! »

Comme le spectre ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, je rajoutai plus discrètement, lui chuchotant dans l'oreille :

« Ectoplasma, tu vas rentrer tout de suite ou tu peux dire adieu à ton dîner. »

J'avais l'impression de gronder le fils que je n'avais pas. Ces paroles eurent beaucoup d'effet puisque qu'il rentrait de lui même à l'intérieur du bâtiment en traînant ses pieds comme un enfant d'humeur boudeuse.

« On dirait que même humain tu gardes son contrôle sur lui, une vrai dresseuse »

C'était Kalem qui venait de faire cette remarque.

« J'ai quand même l'impression de jouer avec le feu, il va être de sale humeur maintenant. De plus, rien ne l'empêche de _me_ posséder.

-Ai un peu confiance en lui, vous êtes bien trop proches pour qu'il fasse une chose pareille, depuis que tu l'as attrapé vous n'êtes jamais l'un sans l'autre.

-Tu as raison, tu est jaloux de notre complicité, hein? Avoue !

-Un peu, il est sûr que vous vous entendez bien, entre amateur de farces tordues…

-Hé ! Jte permets pas !»

Je lui mettais une petite tape derrière la tête avant de rejoindre le possédé qui nous attendait devant l'ascenseur, mécontent. Je m'approchais de lui avant de planter des yeux de Ponchiot battu dans les siens, ce n'était pas ceux de Platane, mais bien ceux d'Ectoplasma que je fixais :

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête, mais fallait bien que je t'arrête à un moment où un autre, comme on dit, les blagues les plus courtes son les meilleures.

-Blablabla. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, nous entrions, une fois la porte fermée, c'était mon rival à la veste bleue qui décidait de m'aider dans ma lutte pour calmer le fantôme fulminant :

« Elle a raison, tu aurais pu lui attirer de gros ennui, je sais très bien qu'au final vous vous adorez. Tu la boudera pas très longtemps j'en suis sûr. »

La porte s'ouvrait enfin sur le laboratoire ou se trouvaient toujours les autres : l'assoiffé de connaissance en train de pianoter sur l'ordinateur, le danseur grassouillet en train d'apprendre une chorégraphie à miss couettes pour lui changer les idées. Je poussais le professeur au milieu de la salle, obligeant mon pokémon à cesser son emprise.

« Professeur vous êtes de retour !

-Non pas vraiment, non. »

Tierno me regarda bizarrement, comme si ce que je venais de dire quelque chose d'impossible.

« Ectoplasma il est temps, sort ce ce corps. »

Ce qu'il fit sans répliquer cette fois, la pauvre Sannah qui en avait trop vue pour son esprit fragile tomba dans les pommes, retenue par son camarade. Trovato pivota sur sa chaise roulante pour lever un regard curieux sur le phénomène paranormal qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tout comme Kalem qui s'amusait encore de la situation, un sourire en coin. Les yeux du scientifique roulèrent dans les orbites tandis qu'une fumée violette s'échappait de son corps pour prendre une forme rondouillarde pourvue de deux oreilles pointues, ainsi que deux bras et deux jambes dodues, sans oublier la queue et le dos hérissés de pics. L'ectoplasme était de retour, affichant son habituel visage de sadique. Le corps inconscient tomba lourdement, m'étant préparée à la chose, je l'attrapai dans sa chute avant de le traîner jusqu'au canapé tout nouvellement acquis. Ceci fait, moi et le fautif nous excusions à ceux qui était encore conscient de « l'imprévu », j'étais moi même un peu fautive de le regarder faire ça sans l'en empêcher. Mais il fallait bien qu'on se détende un peu de temps en temps.

« Non, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien rigolé, bande de blagueurs tordus » nous confia mon rival accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

« C'était intéressant... »nous dit Trovato, l'air songeur.

« Vous pourriez faire ça avec un gros producteur de spectacle, ça serai pratique pour faire décoller ma carrière.

-Désolé, mais on n'aime pas la triche.

-J'aurais essayé. »

Après de brefs au revoir, nous quittions le laboratoire pour traîner dans les rues, sous le regard méfiants des passants qui évitaient mon ectoplasme comme la peste et de la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant.

« On fait un peu de lèche vitrine et on rentre à la maison, je suis sûre que maman sera ravie que nous passions une nuit de plus à la maison, t'en penses quoi ? »

Il acquiesçait, ravi à l'idée de profiter encore des délicieux plats que ma mère concoctait pour les pokémons. J'esquissais un sourire en caressant doucement sa tête, ainsi, nous continuions notre inlassable aventure vers l'avenir.


End file.
